User talk:MysteriousMalice
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Vacillation Embodiment page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 20:37, March 18, 2017 (UTC) See Page Creation and Details to see what pages are supposed to look like. Aside that, way too specific/narrowly focused. Same goes to Timid Embodiment. Seriously. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:17, March 19, 2017 (UTC) If it'd been just about technical side I'd just noted that it needed work and given Page Creation and Details for reference. In this case the reason why they were deleted is the one I noted above, they were too specific, focused on certain thing too narrowly for use. There's a reason why we don't have pages for wolfs or lions for example. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:51, March 19, 2017 (UTC) There are few members who post their suggestions for new power/pages to Admins, so if you're interested, I don't mind checking your ideas. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:53, March 19, 2017 (UTC) I knew we shouldn't have allowed those Embodiments start multiplying... First advice I should give is that you should go for the broadest idea possible when making power. Vacillation is pretty minor concept, but if you use dictionary and check antonyms to determination, you get cowardice, diffidence, fear, idleness, indecision, indifference, timidity, wavering and weakness. Does any of those words describe what you're thinking? You might want to go with Paranoia Embodiment, we have Paranoia Manifestation and few others connected to it. You could do Paranoia Manipulation first as that would give the Embodiment more base. I hope you don't think those are only positive/Negative traits sentient beings have. Do Life Aspect Manifestation(Death Aspect Manifestation cover what you were thinking? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:53, March 20, 2017 (UTC) You could do Positive/Negative Death Aspect Manifestation to keep with the theme. Just a suggestion really. Doubt is bit problematic as it could be either Timidity or Paranoia, or both. Depends really which way you want to look at it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:05, March 20, 2017 (UTC) You might want to start Editing using Source (button on top) which shows the page in plain text. Overall, please take a look at what changes I made and that covers most of the problems. Alphabetical order. Categories. Way too many extra lines. LINKS not text. Spellchecker is quite useful thing too. When you add power, don't add it to multiple sections. It an't be Application, Technique and Association at the same time. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:01, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply, but to be honest, it was someone else's idea to create the Life aspect page, so I am not sure, sorry I couldn't be of more help.--CNBA3 (talk) 03:18, March 22, 2017 (UTC) Too similar to existing powers. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:53, November 22, 2017 (UTC) You added them to the Associations, plus WM isn't all that different. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:13, November 23, 2017 (UTC) Returned. BTW, might want to remove the extra spaces between sections and you don't need to bold the section title. They get larger automatically. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:45, November 23, 2017 (UTC) Before making a power, please pass it by admins. Deathwish is too specific. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:42, November 24, 2017 (UTC) Suicide Inducement ASK before making powers. It isn't that big deal. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:58, November 24, 2017 (UTC) Reply Hello, I don't know if there is another power for hesitation, but maybe if falls under Doubt Inducement.--CNBA3 (talk) 15:50, December 6, 2017 (UTC)